


Checking Out the Competition

by dani_dabbles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec owns a gym, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Harry workout video inspired, M/M, Magnus is a personal trainer, Malec AU, Malec thirsting for each other, tweet inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_dabbles/pseuds/dani_dabbles
Summary: Magnus was here in his gym. Why was Magnus in his gym? Magnus was never supposed to know he had a gym. Fuck.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 65
Kudos: 423
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Checking Out the Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this tweet (https://twitter.com/paintitmalec/status/1229460599005945857?s=20) which was inspired by Harry's pushup video that almost killed us all.
> 
> I changed up the original prompt a bit. But the idea is still the same. I also just wrote this at midnight with little to no editing. Please excuse it if it is a bit of a mess.

“Come on Alec, lets go. Those biceps don’t make themselves.” Jace clapped his hands hard in encouragement.

Alec gave his brother a dirty look over the pull up bar, and grunted out, “Shut up, Jace.” while twisting his knees from side to side before lowering himself again and immediately repeating the move. 

“That’s it. Last rep!” Jace whooped..

Inhaling deep and muscles beginning to burn, Alec completed five more pull ups before allowing himself to drop down to his feet. He rolled his shoulders and shook out his arms before grabbing his water bottle and taking a large swig. He plopped down on the foam covered floor. 

Jace swiped down the bar with an antibacterial wipe for him. The brothers ran a tight ship and were very diligent about keeping L2 Fitness clean and sanitary. As he cleaned, Jace kept talking, “Man, I can’t wait to see Raj’s face when he sees you’ve upped your reps. He’s going to be so pissed. He’ll never be able to catch up with you.”

Alec rolled his eyes from where he was stretched out, “You know I don’t care one bit about what Raj can or cannot do. He’s the one making this into a _thing_. Not me.”

Jace walked over with Alec’s discarded shirt in hand, “Admit it, you enjoy getting under that guy’s skin just as much as I do.”

Alec smirked and took another drink of water before responding, “Okay. Maybe a little bit. The guy is just so fucking annoying.”

“Yeah, well, he’s trying to get under your sheets, so…”

“Ugh. Jace. Please never say that again.” Alec gave him a disgusted look and pushed himself up off the floor and grabbed for shirt in Jace’s hand. “There is no chance in hell that is happening.”

Jace jerked the shirt back and gave Alec a devilish look, “So who do you want under your sheets then, brother?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Alec countered and snatched back his black shirt.

“Oh come on Alec! I tell you about my relationship all the time! Its only fair that you share something.”

“No, you talk about all the places you and Clary have sex. And I never ask for that information. There is a difference.”

Jace huffed and crossed his arms, not backing down. 

Alec relented, “Okay. So there might be _someone_. I don’t know. It’s silly really. I barely know him, but…”

“What do you know about him? What does he look like?”

“He’s originally from Indonesia, I do know that. But he’s lived around the world, which is pretty cool. He mentioned having a cat. He’s fit as hell. I mean, he could probably bench press me. And he has the nicest eyes. Also, I never thought I would like a guy with a mohawk, but on him? Damn.”

“Yeah?!” Jace looked at him with so much excitement and enthusiasm. It said a lot about Alec’s love life that even the briefest, most superficial comment about a guy he has interest in makes his brother look like it's Christmas. Alec talking about boys was a rare occurrence and here he was gushing like a fourteen year old girl.

He needed to shut up now because there was no way he was telling Jace about where or how he met this guy. So he cut off the further questions he could see about to spill from his brother’s lips. “And no I’m not telling you anymore, you and Izzy are too nosy for your own good. I give you anymore information and you two will-”

“Alec?!”

Alec had his shirt halfway up his arms and was about to pull it over his head when the unexpected voice had him freezing. That voice was one he knew very well by now.

Shit.

Alec gaped at the man just inside the door, shirt falling to the floor, “Uh. Magnus. Hi. Um, what are you doing here?”

Alec watched as the man blinked at him. HIs face and chest flushed when he realized Magnus was gaping right back at him but his eyes were definitely not on Alec’s face. The two stood staring before Alec tried to collect himself, “Um..”

The sound pulled Magnus from his stare. He startled and shook his head as if to clear it. He cleared his throat and mumbled, “Sorry. I’m back.”

“Look, Magnus. I can explain...” Alec tried halfheartedly before losing his words. Magnus was here in his gym. Why was Magnus in his gym? Magnus was never supposed to know he had a gym. Fuck.

Jace stepped up to Alec’s side, “Everything okay?”

Magnus walked further into the facility and held out his hand, “You must be, Jace. The person I intended to see today about a job?”

“Oh right. Yeah. Maia said she had invited another trainer in today.” The blonde glanced at Alec, who still looked like a deer in headlights. “But why does my brother look like he’s about one more shade of red away from having a heatstroke?”

Alec gave him another menacing look but before he could defend himself Magnus answered, “He’s probably trying to figure out how he’s going to explain this.” Magnus motioned his hand to indicate Alec’s entire body. He cocked his eyebrow in a knowing look, “Never lifted weights before, huh, Alexander?”

Alec sputtered a few seconds before sighing, “Okay. So maybe I’m a little bit more familiar with the gym than I originally lead you to believe.”

“Why did you lie?” Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“I, um, went to the fitness center where you worked because it was new competition for business in the area and I wanted to see what we were up against.”

“But you’ve been coming to regular personal training sessions with me for _two months_. Why?”

Alec dropped his face with his hands. Jace may have been on to something, he definitely might be having a stroke right now.

“You’ve been going to another gym for two months? What the hell dude?” Jace exclaimed. “Why would you-” Jace looked from his brother who was not meeting either of their eyes and then he looked to Magnus. The man was standing there in a tight fit athletic sweatpants and a loose tank that barely covered his extremely toned chest. Jace was around muscular, gym rats all day long. There was no denying Magnus was in excellent physical shape. However, unlike most guys at the gym, Magnus sported eyeliner and perfectly styled hair. Hair that was styled up in an impressive mohawk….Jace couldn’t hold in his amusement, he laughed and clapped his brother on the back. “You were literally _checking out the competition_ weren’t you?”

Alec dropped his hand in a defeated gesture, “Okay. Yes. I went to Edom Fitness to see if they were going to be a threat to our operation here, but then…” He finally looks at Magnus. “You approached me to pitch the training session deals and- and my brain must have gone offline because the next thing I know we are scheduling regular sessions. And- I just- I mean- have you seen you?!" Alec stumbled out. Smooth Lightwood. Very smooth.

Magnus look thoroughly amused now. “So you've been paying for personal training session with me, instead of, just asking me out?"

Alec groaned in embarrassment. 

"I always wondered why you insisted on wearing long sleeves and pants. I thought you were embarrassed by your lack of physical fitness. If only I had known you were hiding all of _that_.” Magnus shamelessly gave Alec another slow once over with his eyes. Realizing he was still shirtless, Alec reached for his shirt on the ground.

“Don’t get dressed on my part.” Magnus quipped. Jace snorted. And Alec was left gaping again unsure if he should still put the shirt on or leave it off. Because, if it wasn’t apparent already, he was utterly powerless against Magnus.

While he wrestled with himself internally, Magnus turned his attention back to Jace. “I am serious about your job opening for a new personal trainer. Edom doesn’t operate under the same principles as myself - too much veiled encouragement to use steroids and such. I can’t work there on good conscientious any longer. I’ve already emailed Maia my resume for you to review.”

“She told me you were more than a solid candidate and I trust her judgement. So, do you have any questions for me?”

“Just one.” Magnus’ eyes flicked back to Alec before he addressed Jace again. “What is your policy about dating coworkers?”

Alec choked and coughed.

Jace patted his back absently while smiling at Magnus, “Well, my fiance runs our business office. And my sister is engaged to Maia. It’s a family business. I don’t foresee any issues if you take a _liking_ to any of the Lightwoods.”

“Oh, I very much like what I see.” He gave Alec a heated and less than subtle glance.

Still beaming Jace commented, “Great. I would definitely encourage you to sit down with the owners and discuss this further. I have an appointment coming in soon, but Alec here is free.” He turned to his brother who had yet to find his words.

“Alec, why don’t you give Magnus a tour of the gym? Give him a rundown of how we do things here? And since you both look a bit _thirsty_ , maybe you could grab a drink at the cafe down the street? Yeah? Oh, and bring me back a mocha.” Jace gave him one more clap on the shoulder before walking away. 

Alec watched him go before turning back to Magnus. Still stunned he asked, “What just happened?”

“Well, Alexander, I'm hoping you're about to take me to get coffee?”

“I- Yeah. Um. Yes, I can do that. I _want_ to do that.” 

Magnus gave him a bright smile and Alec found himself smiling back just as enthusiastically. They turned toward the front door, Magnus leading the way. Right before they stepped out, Magnus glanced back over his shoulder, “As much as I’m enjoying the view - and god I really, really am. You might want to…” His eyes landed on Alec’s exposed chest. 

Right. His shirt.

Alec quickly wrested it on. Once fully clothed, he couldn’t help but notice Magnus’ small pout as he stood in the doorway.

Still frowning slightly with his brows pinched, Magnus said, “You know. I will gladly forgive you for lying to me the past few months, if you promise to never work out in long sleeves again. Or in any shirt for that matter.”

Finally feeling bold, Alec smirked, “Only if I still get those personal training sessions.”

“Oh darling, I think that can be arranged.”

A laugh burst from Alec as he lightly shoved the man through the door and out onto the sidewalk.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any other tag recommendations? I don't have the brainpower for it tonight.


End file.
